Amor en las nubes
by isaac666
Summary: Mordecay y CJ se aman pero su amor no sera fácil podrán vencer los obstáculos y ser felices? contiene un poco de spoiler, denle una chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola bueno me puse súper alegra al saber que esta pareja ya es oficial los que ven los capítulos en ingles como yo sabrán de que hablo. Sin mas que decir a leer.**

Era una mañana como todas en el parque un azulejo y un mapache estaba acostados durmiendo hasta que su despertador los obligo a pararse.

_rigby ya párate_ dijo el azulejo

_ayyyyy déjame dormir_

-vamos viejo hoy tengo una cita con CJ y no quiero llegar tarde aparte si no nos paramos Benson nos v a despedir_

_ahhh esta bien_

Después los amigos se pararon para encontrar a Benson.

_Mordecai y Rugby que bueno que los veo tengo varias tareas para ustedes deben cortar el césped, limpiar las cataletas y arreglar la fuente y otra cosa si no lo hacen LOS DESPIDO!_ y con eso la maquina de chicles se retiro.

_Benson nos dio mucho trabajo mejor juguemos videojuegos mordecai_

_no mapache quiero terminar esto para ir a mi cita_

Tres horas después dos cansados mordecai y rugby se desplomaban en el sillón por el cansancio de hacer todas sus tareas.

_Oye rigby ¿Qué hora es?_pregunto el azulejo

_mediodía porque?_

_Oh no mi cita con CJ es un una hora, tengo que apurarme_

Entonces el pájaro se apuro a prepararse bañándose, arreglándose, peinándose y claro tomándose una mentita.

_ya me voy rugby _dijo el pájaro

Después el pájaro iba rumbo al departamento de la chica nube, al llegar toco el timbre y CJ abrió

_Hola mordecool _dijo la chica.

_Hola CJ lista para irnos? _

_Si vamonos _

**En el arcade…..**

Mordecai y CJ estaban jugando un videojuego de peleas, uno diría que mordecai ganaría pero CJ hizo una gran combinación de movimientos y termino ganando el juego.

_ohhhhhhhhh_ exclamo CJ

_no lo puedo creer iba ganado_ exclamo el azulejo

_tal vez necesites mas practica_

Después la pareja se dirigió a chezzers.

_a que me como mas sanduiwches que tu_ dijo mordecai.

_no no puedes_

_apuestas?_

_claro_

**30 minutos después…**

_no ya no puedo exclamo cansada CJ_

_si que si_ dijo muy contento mordecai.

_no es mi culpa que tu seas un tragón_

**En la pista de patinaje…**

Mordecay y CJ estaban patinando tomados de las manos iban muy bien hasta que ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron uno sobre otro en la posición incomoda.

_lo siento_ dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Después Mordecai llevo a su departamento a CJ.

-gracias por la cita Mordecai_

_no hay de que_

Y antes de que Mordecai se fuera se besaron de manera tierna.

-jejejeje_ rió CJ.

_que?_ pregunto el pájaro

-es que te apesta la boca a queso- dijo divertida.

Y antes de que mordecai digiera algo la chica cerro la puerta.

**En el parque….**

**_**por fin llegas te tuve que cubrir en el trabajo_ dijo algo irritado el mapache.

_perdón viejo te lo compensare_ dijo moredecai.

_oye CJ y tu van enserio verdad?_

_si vamos muy bien y lo mejor es que nada arruinara nuestra relación_

**En el aeropuerto…**

Un pasajero bajaba del avión

_por fin en casa_

**Quien será esa persona? Creo que si son muy listos lo sabrán, buscaba fics de esta pareja y encontré pocos en español así que escribiré uno, antes de deben saber que los capítulos que deben ver es new years kiss, play date y real date, cuídense, dejen review y gracias por leer.**

.

.

.


	2. Un corazón nublado

**Segundo capitulo una advertencia antes de leer vayan por un clinex que esto va estar un poco triste ;(.**

El mapache y el azulejo se pararon y fueron a la sala y encontraron a benson.

_hola benson tienes trabajo para nosotros_ pregunto mordecai.

_realmente como mordecai has estado trabajando mas duro no tengo nada que encargarles hoy así que vayan a flojear y si no lo hacen LOS DESPIDO!

_espera porque nos despedirías por flojear si nos estas mandando a flojear?_ pregunto rigby.

_porque tengo que gritar que los despido si no mi día no esta completo_ y con ese comentario benson se retiro dejando a los amigos solos.

_quieres un café rigby?_ pregunto mordecai

_claro_

**En la cafeteria…**

_eylin traínos dos cafés por favor_ dijo mordecai

_en un momento se los traigo junto con una sorpresa_

_sorpresa?_ dijo confuso rugby.

_Margarita!_ dijieron ambos.

_chicos los extrañe_ dijo la chica_

_pero como?_ dijo mordecai.

_lo que pasa es que nos dieron vacaciones por una semana, deberás que los extrañe, en especial a ti mordecai_ dijo abrazando al pájaro.

_si yo también te extrañe…_

Mordecai quedo con la sangre helada CJ lo estaba viendo por el vidrio con unas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, entonces la chica se quito su pulsera en forma de corazón y la tiro al suelo para irse corriendo del café.

_hay no, Margarita luego hablamos_ dijo el pájaro para salir del café agarrar la pulsera e ir tras CJ.

CJ llego a su departamento y cerro la puerta con llave y se sentó junto a la puerta para llorar, no podía hacer nada mas, ni tampoco quería hacer algo mas.

_CJ ábreme_ dijo mordecai.

_LARGATE!_

_CJ no es lo que parece_

_QUE ES LO QUE PARECE QUE SIEMPRES JUEGAS COMIGO?!_

_CJ Margarita solo me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo eso es todo._

_BUENO SI TANTO TE GUSTA ABRAZAR A MARGARITA VE CON ELLA!_

_CJ escúchame te amo ok , te amo_

_MIENTES_

_no miento, mira en año nuevo ese beso que nos dimos fue algo genial algo que jamás había sentido, cosas como cuidar al hijo de la muerte no las soporto pero cuando estas conmigo es genial lo disfruto y mi parece divertido, si no te amara CJ crees que hubiera rechazado esas invitaciones del corral para que me consiguieran otra chica, crees que si no te amara no me hubiera puesto en medio de un misil para salvarte_

CJ no dijo nada solo escucho las palabras de mordecai y las fuertes gotas de lluvia.

_sabes hoy benson dijo que no teníamos trabajo porque yo he estado haciendo mucho, tu me in pulsas a trabajar mas a ser mejor persona, mira si ya no quieres hablarme lo entiendo pero solo quiero que sepas que te amo_

Cuando mordecai dejo de hablar paso la pulsera por debajo de la puerta, CJ solo se lo quedo viendo analizo todas las palabras que mordecai le dijo, el azulejo esperaba hasta que el semáforo cambiara de color una vez que estaba rojo camino no le importaba la lluvia.

_Mordecai!_

_CJ!_

Entonces ambos se besaron en plena calle, no les importaba la lluvia no les importaba los autos que tocaban sus claxons no les importaba los vagabundos que se ponían felices por la escena de los chicos.

_prometes ya no ser celosa?_ pregunto mordecai.

_prometes ya no ser un tonto?_ pregunto CJ

_haré mi esfuerzo_

_QUITENSE!_ gritaban varias personas en sus autos.

_mejor nos movemos_

**Al día siguiente…**

_mordecai que paso?_ pregunto rugby

_nada CJ se puso un poco celosa pero ya esta arreglado oye que paso con margarita?_

_eyilin y yo le explicamos todo-

_y como reacciono?_

_para serte sincero estaba un poco triste pero dijo que lo entendía_

En eso entro benson con cara muy sonriente.

_mordecai, rugby traigan a skips, musculoso y fantasmano yo traeré a papaleta los quiero en la salida ahora.

**10minutos después….**

_bueno se preguntaran porque los llame como el parque cumplirá 50 años de estar abierto haremos una fiesta_ dijo la maquina de chicles.

_que divertido_ dijo papaleta

_saben quien mas le gusta hacer fiestas por que el parque cumple 50 años….. mi mami_ dijo musculoso al tiempo que las chocaba con fantasmano.

_estas son sus tareas musculoso y fantasmano traigan la música, skips busca un buen lugar, papaleta asegurate que tu padre este aquí y mordecai y rugby traigan toda la botana pero si no la traen LOS DESPIDO!

**Bueno en este fic margarita NO será una loca celosa, el proximo capitulo sera mas comico, gracias por leer dejen review.**


	3. Otra nube

**Bueno aquí el tercer capitulo pido disculpas porque la escuela me a quitado TODO el tiempo libre y como soy buen estudiante tengo que cuidar la escuela.**

**Selma-itako: gracias por el review la temática es mostrar las cosas malas que le pasan a los dos o las cosas buenas y como lo superan, y sobre Margarita si la quieres ver celosa bueno quien soy yo para negártelo XD.**

**A leer.**

Los amigos Mordecai y Rigby entraban al supermercado.

_y que tenemos que comprar?_ pregunto rigby

_pues Benson dijo esto(mordecai imitando la voz de Benson ya ven que es muy bueno XD) mordecai y rugby tengan esta lista es de las botanas y este dinero pero escuchen las papas snikels (parodia de las papas pringles) son muy importantes son las favoritas del señor melar me dijo que si no estaban me despedía así que si se gastan el dinero, falta algo de la listo o si flatan esas papas LOS DESPIDO!_

_ohh ya veo pero o por dios mira las filas viejo_ dijo molesto el mapache al ver las de verdad largas filas para las cajas registradoras.

_bueno no hay opción piedra, papel o tijeras para ver quien se queda_

Mordecai saco papel y Rugby roca.

_ahhhhhhhh ya que_ dijo rigby para empezar a formarse.

_haber lo primero son 20 sodas_ dijo mordecai.

_dios que aburrido apuesto que rigby esta mejor_

Mientras en las filas rigby estaba estaba muy aburrido de estar parada hasta que una persona se le acerco.

_oye tu te ves como un buen escucha te puedo contar algo?_ dijo este señor a rigby.

_como quiera_ dijo el mapache para que el señor empezara a contar su anécdota.

Mientras mordecai llenaba su carrito con gomitas, refrescos, papas, paletas ya solo le faltaba lo que Benson encargo con tanta importancia las papas snikels y antes de buscarlas su telefono sono.

_quien habla?_ dijo mordecai.

_hola mordecool_ dijo CJ.

_CJ como estas_

_bien oye donde estas le pregunte a eylin donde estabas y dijo que no sabia_

_bueno rigby y yo estamos en el mercado comprando unas cosas para el parque porque me necesitas?_

_ ah bueno es que te lo tengo que decir en persona cuando regresas del mercado?_

_pues esta noche hay fiesta en el parque es mas estamos comprando las botanas nos podemos ver en la fiesta_

_ok te veo ahí adiós dijo para colgar.

_bueno donde están esas papas, bingo!_dijo alegre el pájaro pero cuando las tomo una mano también las agarro, cuando mordecai se volteo para ver a esta persona quedo muy sorprendida al verlo era otra persona nube.

Si sus ojos no lo engañaban era parecido a su novia nada mas que este era un chica y vestía como un motociclista llevaba la chaqueta de cuero los guantes, pantalones y gafas de motociclista, llevaba en su cabeza una boina negra en la cabeza y se notaba que era de un fisico muy fuerte, si lo comparaba con su novia era obio que este era uno años mayor que ella.

_disculpa pero necesito estas papas_ dijo este muchacho a diferencia de su aspecto su voz era mas relajada.

_disculpa pero también las necesito_ respondió mordecai.

_amigo de verdad me las tengo que llevar_ dijo este muchacho de manera un poco mas agresiva y empezando a forcejear el tubo de las papas.

_si pero adios!_ dijo el pajaro para salir corriendo con las papas.

_oh no no te hiras pajaro_ dijo el muchacho ya enojado y de repente se not que de la parte descubierta de los guantes se notaba que su mano blanca se hacia gris para lanzar un pequeño rayo electrico que tiro unas latas haciendo que mordecai cayera.

_adios tonto_ dijo el muchacho para irse.

_oh no no debiste meterte con el campeón de quemados de la secundaria_ dijo el azulejo para agarra una lata lanzarla y tirara al tipo y tomar las papas.

**Con rigby…..**

Este señor grande le seguía contando varias cosas de su vida al parecer se había peleado con su hijo y no habían visto desde hace años y aunque suene raro el mapache de verdad estaba escuchando, tanto era su atención que no escuchaba como muy a lo lejos se escuchaban puros golpes y cosas cayendo.

**Con mordecai…..**

La situación no cambiaba mucho ambos iban cambiando de poseedor de las papas ya sea con rayos o lanzando cosas quien ahora las tenia era el pájaro.

_deberás pájaro no me las puedes dar?!_ dijo un poco cansado el chico nube.

_no si no se las doy a mi jefe me despide!_ dijo el azulejo también candado

_que eres tan flojo_

_ no pero esta loco_

**Con rigby…..**

_sabes gracias por escuchar_ dijo este señor

_ si recuerde comoniquese con su hijo tienen que hablar, adios_ dijo para ver que el seño se hiba y como era el siguiente .

_donde esta mordecai?_ dio para darse cuenta que estaba corriendo con el carrito(el cual apenas y podía llevar con la persecución).

_rigby!_grito el pájaro para poner las papas en el carro para lanzarlo antes de que el chico nube se abalanzara contra el.

Después el paja ro y el mapache se fueron con todo.

_maldito pajarraco si me vuelvo a encontrar ya vera_ dijo ese enigmático chico nube.

**En el parque…..**

_y quien era ese tipo_ pregunto el mapache

_no se pero no quisiera verlo_ dijo mordecai

En eso llego benson.

_bien al parecer no tendré que despedirlos bien hecho ustedes dos_ dijo la maquina para irse con las cosas

_saben quien mas hizo un buen trabajo mi mami_ dijo musculoso.

**Bueno aquí el capitulo otra cosa lo que le paso a rigby es una pequeña referencia a mi porque la gente va a hablar conmigo a pedirme consejos, otra cosa este muchacho será importante así que chequenlo y otra cosa puede que me tarde mas en actualizar por la escuela pero no dejare mi historia, cuídense y dejen review y digan si quieren a margarita celosa jajaja XD cuídenle.**


	4. Una fiesta con sorpresa

**Bueno estoy un poco enfermo y el clima no esta muy bien asi que estoy aprovechando para actualizar.**

**Selma-itako: de nuevo gracias por el review, sobre Margarita haré mi mejor esfuerzo XD, tendré mas cuidado con las mayúsculas y sobre tu curiosidad en unos momentos será callada. **

**Mika Kagane: gracias por leer y tratare de mantener la cosa interesante, tu también sabes como hacerlo.**

**Sin más que decir a leer.**

Los trabajadores del parque estaban reunidos ya que Benson estaba a punto de dar instrucciones muy importantes.

_Escuchen esta fiesta es muy importante hoy se cumplen 50 años de que el parque fue fundado van a venir los viejos trabajadores, los viejos gerentes, y las personas que han hecho donaciones a través de los años, y lo mas importante esas personas han hecho que este parque obtenga la popularidad que tiene por eso les advierto que no quiero problemas y quiero que muestren clase entendieron_ dijo Benson.

_Entendido, Benson_ dijeron todo de manera de coro.

**En un edificio de la ciudad….**

_Tonta nube, ósea que le vio Mordecai a esa nube no es mas que un montón de agua, gas y mas agua, si Mordecai me iba a remplazar que se busque a una chica de verdad, no crees Eylin, hola Eylin.- dijo Margarita.

_Por dios Margarita llevas desde que llegaste de la escuela y que te contamos sobre CJ quejándote y diciendo que CJ es esto, CJ es aquello, no crees que ya tienes que superarlo_ dijo ya muy cansada Eylin.

_Talvez tengas razón Eylin pero dios como me reemplazo por una chica que ni cuerpo tiene y… Eylin porque estas tan bien arreglada_ pregunto la celosa chica.

_Lo que pasa es que hoy habrá una fiesta en el parque y rigby me invito_

_Lo que me faltaba no solo Mordecai me remplaza sino no me invita a una fiesta pero apuesto que a su noviecita si la invito_

_Oye Margarita ya me voy se me hace tarde adiós_ y con eso Eylin se fue.

**En las calles de la ciudad…..**

CJ iba caminando por las calles mientras hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

(para que sepan la letra cursiva será el otro lado de la línea).

_enserio eso te paso_ dijo CJ.

__si fue todo un lió ese tipo se fue era un tonto pero debo admitir que tenia puntería, oye adonde vas__

___al parque al verlo, hoy hay una fiesta y me invito_

__enserio te parece bien si voy de una vez lo conozco__

_seria perfecto justamente le iba a contar sobre ti, apuesto que se llevarán bien_

__genial te veo a ti y a el allá, adiós__

___adiós_

**En la fiesta del parque…..**

El lugar estaba lleno de muchas personas de diferentes edades estaban los actuales trabajadores, había otros muy viejos y otros un poco mas jóvenes pero también ya mayores, entonces el señor Melar(el cual llevaba las papas snikels) subio y empezo a decir unas palabras.

_Antes que nada, quiero dar las gracias a todos por estar aquí a los trabajadores y a sus amigos, ya que hoy celebramos 50 años de estar aquí, espero que disfruten la fiesta_ dijo el señor Melar.

Mientras Mordecai estaba buscando a su novia lo cual se le hacia un poco difícil por tanta gente y le empezó a preguntar a sus amigos.

_Oye musculoso no has visto a CJ?_

_N hermano pero sabes quien mas no ha visto a CJ mi mami jjajajajj_

_MUSCULOSO!_ grito Benson el cual le había prohibido decir sus chistes de mi mami en la fiesta.

Entonces el pájaro vio a Rigby y a Eylin hablando.

_Chicos no han visto a CJ_

_NO la hemos visto_

Entonces Mordecai vio a un par de sujetos hablando y les fue a preguntar.

_Disculpen no han visto a una chica nube_

_No hijo pero espera tu eres Mordecai_ le pregunto

-Si soy yo-

_Dios hemos escuchado lo que te pasa de verdad eres el tipo con mas mala suerte en el mundo_ le dijo el otro sujeto.

_Si, bueno gracias_ respondió el azulejo.

_Sabes ese chico me recuerda a nosotros_ dijo un de ellos

_Porque_ pregunto el otro

_Porque he escuchado que el y su amigo solo se la pasan flojeando_

El pajaro ya estaba muy cansado de buscar hasta que por fin la encontró apenas llegando.

_Hola Mordecool_ saludo la chica nube

_Hola CJ_ respondió el azulejo.

Ambos chicos se estaban divirtiendo en la fiesta bailaron, saludaron a Rigby y a Eylin los cuales también bailaban, saludaron a Papaleta que estaba con su padre y saludaron a Skips el cual estaba con varios antiguos trabajadores del parque, y entonces Mordecai recordó que CJ le quería decir algo.

-Oye CJ que querias contarme_

-Ah si lo que pasa es que mi familia se acaba de mudar a la ciudad y quiero que los conozcas_

_De verdad genial_ respondió Mordecai.

_Si y oh dios ven_ dijo muy emocionada CJ_

La chica nube estaba casi arrastrando a Mordecai hasta que pararon.

_Mordecai esto era lo que quería decirte_

Entonces el chico quedo en shok al ver eso o más bien a esa persona.

Era el mismo chico nube del supermercado con el cual habia librado esa batalla por asi llamarla por esas papas, el pajaro estaba en shok y ese chico eataba igual.

_Mordecai el es mi hermano mayor CC o C Choper, CC el es de quien te habia contado mi novio Mordecai_ dijo muy tranquila CJ.

_Tu hermano!_ dijo Mordecai

_Tu novio!_ dijo CC

_Mi mami!_ dijo Musculoso.

**Bueno aquí esta el cuarto capitulo espero que les haya gustado pronto las cosas se pondrán muy locas, dejen review y cuídense.**


	5. La cena

**Bueno resulta que las tardes alrededor de la (aquí en México) las tengo libres así que estén checando el fanfic mas seguido, bueno en el capitulo anterior vimos al hermano de CJ, CC (o C Choper) este personaje va a ser importante ya que el será el típico hermano sobre protector.**

**Selma-itako: que bueno que lo de Musculoso te gusto, habrá mucho mas de Margarita celosa pero mas adelante y sobre como se llevan esos dos ya lo veras.**

**Mika kagane: gracias por decir que te doy fuerzas para decir tu también me las das a mi y que bueno que te gusto lo de Musculoso.**

**Sin mas que decir a leer.**

Mordecai y Rigby estaban barriendo las hojas (realmente el que barría era Mordecai).

_Entonces ese chico era el hermano de CJ?_ dijo el mapache.

_Si viejo ya no pude disfrutar el resto de la fiesta por su precensia, y sabes que es lo peor, que hoy en la noche ceno con los padres de CJ y ese tipo va a estar ahí_ dijo algo irritado el azulejo.

En eso llego Benson con los cheques de ambos.

_Mordecai y Rigby tengan sus cheque por trabajar, ahora tómenlos LOS DESPIDO!_ y sin decir nada mas la maquina de chicles se fue.

_Oye viejo gastémonos esto en videojuegos_ sugirió muy feliz el mapache.

_No viejo estoy ahorrando dinero_ respondió Mordecai

_ahh llevas ahorrando desde semanas, que quieres comprar?_

_algo especial_ respondió un poco sonrojado el azulejo.

**En la noche…..**

Mordecai ya había ido a recoger a CJ en el carrito de golf y empezaron a hablar.

_Y como son_ pregunto el ave mientras manejaba.

_Son geniales, grandes personas_ respondió muy orgullosa CJ.

_Si son como tu hermano ya valió todo_

_Oh vamos CC es así tan solo esta un poco molesto contigo porque n o le dejaste comer sus papas favoritas es solo eso, creme en cuanto tu y el se conozcan todo estara bien_

_Eso lo veremos ahora_.dijo viendo la casa en donde vivian los padres de CJ una gran casa de color rojo.

Al momento en que tocaron la puerta CC la abrió cabe decir que se quedo viendo a Mordecai de manera seria, al ver la casa vio una muy hermosa casa con fotos de CJ y CC, lo que mas pude ver fue a dos personas arregladas, eran los padres de su novia, el hombre se notaba que era grande de cierta edad tenia una camisa de cuadros negro y blanca y tenia un especie de nube bigote, la mujer tenia una ropa parecida a la que su hija uso en la vez de su cita romántica con mordecai nada mas que era de color naranja y morado y su cabello de nube era muy largo y esta suelto.

_Mordecai ellos son mis padres_ dijo CJ

_Mucho gusto señores Cloud_ dijo algo nervioso la ave._

_Mucho gusto Mordecai, CJ habla maravillas sobre ti, siéntete en casa la cena estará en un momento_ dijo la mama de la chica nube la cual tenia una voz muy dulce.

_Mordecai acompáñame un momento_ dijo el papa de CJ el cual tenia una voz un poco grabe.

El muchacho avanzaba con el padre de su novia hasta una parte de la casa en donde había muchas cosas de colección de caza incluyendo animales disecados.

_Mordecai mi hija me ha contado mucho sobre ti me ha dicho que eres una gran persona, mis hijos son mi orgullo y por eso te digo Mordecai si le haces daño a mi hija te mato!_ dijo el señor con cara de enojo y furia, el pájaro estaba muy nervioso.

_jajajjajajjaja debiste ver tu cara que graciosa jaj_ dijo el papa de la chica nube después de soltar a Mordecai.

_Disculpe_ dijo Mordecai confundido.

_Es broma hijo llámame C Kalbin_ dijo el señor

_Amor deja de Mordecai el ya debe de estar muy nervioso, por cierto la cena esta lista_ dijo la mama de la novia de el ave llegando.

_Gracias señora_ respondió Mordecai.

_De nada y llama C Marie_ dijo la amable señora.

Una vez en la mesa empezaron a cenar lo que no sabia Mordecai era que sus problemas iban a iniciar.

_Y dime Mordecai donde trabajas?_ pregunto CK (Kalbin).

_Trabajo en un parque cerca de aquí_

_Dios hablando de parques has escuchado de ese parque en donde pasan cosas muy raras salen demonios y zombis, con un tipo gordo que siempre grita mi mami, un yeti raro y escuche que sus empleados son unos flojos, que opinas de ese lugar Mordecai?_ pregunto el papa de la chica nube.

_Yo trabajo ahí_ dijo algo avergonzado Mordecai.

_oh perdón_ dijo CK.

_ Ya veo porque ese parque tiene esa popularidad_ dijo CC.

_Mordecai quieres un poco d papas_ le dijo la mama de CJ ofreciéndole papas fritas en un tazón.

_Si mama ofrécele a Mordecai le encantan las papas_ dijo CC un poco molesto recordando su "duelo" en el supermercado.

_No muchas gracias señora pero ofrézcale a su hijo las papas lo ponen electrizante_ dijo Mordecai recordando también los sucesos del súper.

Estaban cenando muy bien hasta que el papa de CJ pregunto algo fuera de lo normal.

_Y cuantos hijos tendrán?_

Entonces Mordecai se atraganto con un trozo de comida, CJ esta muy sonrojada, CM(Marie) estaba mirando a su esposo de manera de desaprobación y CC se estaba riendo.

_Papa como se te ocurre preguntarnos eso_ dijo muy avergonzada CJ.

_Cierto papa no les deberías preguntar eso, es obvio que Mordecai no tendría el valor de darte un nieto_ dijo muy calmado CC.

_Si tendría el valor!_ dijo el pájaro con un poco de irritación.

Entonces todos se lo quedaron viendo.

_Jajajajjajaj que pervertido salio tu novio hermanita_

_CC deja de molestar al novio de tu hermana_ dijo el papa de CJ.

_Si papa_ dijo irritado el muchacho.

_Disculpa Mordecai, dime que hiciste en la secundaria_ pregunto la mama de CJ.

_Ah nada, solo unirme a la banda escolar, tomar clases de arte de las cuales nunca me pude graduar, y ganar junto con el equipo el torneo de quemados._ dijo el pajaro por recordar esos días que no le gustaron mucho.

_Interesante Mordo y dime tienes un estudio universitario?_ pregunto el papa de CJ.

_Realmente si, estoy capacitado en administración_ dijo orgulloso el ave.

El resto de la cena estuvo muy bien Mordecai se había llevado muy bien con los padres de CJ y cuando llego la hora Mordo se fue.

_Que buen muchacho hija_ dijo la mama de CJ.

_Si aparte de que es muy decente _ dijo el papa de CJ

_Pues a mi opinión es un tonto_ respondió CC.

_Quieres olvidar lo de las papas_ dijo arto su papa.

**En el parque…..**

_Y como son sus papas?_ pregunto el mapache.

_Pues realmente muy amables y muy buenas personas_ respondió Mordecai.

_Mordecai, Rigby Benson mando a llamar a todos_ dijo Skips llegando.

**Bueno hasta aquí llego este capitulo ahora voy a aclarar unas cosas.**

**Sobre que Mordo tenga un estudio universitario me pareció necesario para la historia, lo entenderán a su debido tiempo, sobre los nombres de los padres de CJ fueron los mejores que se me ocurrieron y por ultimo si les gusta el deporte el próximo capitulo no se lo podrán perder, cuídense y dejen review.**


	6. El Gran Partido

**Bueno aquí estoy continuando con la historia.**

**Selma-itako: gracias por tu apoyo y el papa de CJ es CK.**

**Bueno aviso que este será el primer songfic que escribo así que espero que les guste la canción ya que es una de mis favoritas.**

Los empleados del parque estaban ya que Benson los mando a llamar y este parecía mas serio de lo normal.

_Escuchen me en unas horas se hará un torneo de baisball y ese tonto Gene y sus chicos estarán ahí por lo cual no podemos perder._ dejo muy seria la maquina de chicles.

_Que nos darás si ganamos?_ pregunto Rigby

_Les daré un pago doble y les invitare una comida en el reino de las alitas._ contesto Benson.

_A mi no me pagas_ dijo Thomas.

_Haré una carta de recomendación para la universidad._ respondió Benson.

_Genial_ respondió la cabra.

_Pero nos falta una persona_ agrego Skips.

_Ya me encargue de eso_ respondió la maquina de chicle.

Y al tiempo en que hablaban un auto rojo con las placas "cariño" llego al parque.

_Hola chicos, quien quiere cariño?_ pregunto el hermano de Rigby.

_Hermano Benson te llamo?_ pregunto el mapache.

_Es que me dijo que me daría cariño_ respondió Don.

_Bien vallan a prepararse nos vamos en un par de horas y si perdemos LOS DESPIDO! Menos a ti Don._ dijo Benson.

**En el estadio de Beisball….**

El parque estaba listo para el primer partido contra el café y su socio.

_Steve walks warily down the street,_

_With the thebrim pulled way down low_

_Aint´t no sound but the sound of his feet,_

_Machine guns ready to go_

_Are you ready ,_

_Are you ready for this_

El parque celebrando por ganarle a los cafés

_Are you hanging on the edge of your seat_

_Out of the doorway the bulletes rip_

_To the sound of the beat_

_Another one bites the dust_

_Another one bites the dust_

_And another one gone, and another one_

Rigby burlándose de los "elemensos mágicos".

_Gone_

_Another one bites the dust_

_Hey´i´m gonna get you too_

_Another one bites the dust_

_How do you think i´m going to get along,_

_Without you, when you´re gone_

Benson viendo como el equipo de Gene gana otro partido.

_You took me for everything that i had,_

_And kicked me out on ,my own_

_Are you happy, are ypu satisfied_

_How long can you stand the heat_

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

Mordecai lanzando el último strike.

_To the sound of the beat_

_Chorus_

_Another one bites the dust_

_Another one bites the dust_

_Another one bites the dust_

_Another one bites the dust_

Skips bateando un home run.

_There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man_

_And bring him to the ground_

_You can beat him_

_You can cheat him_

_You can treat him bad and leave him_

_When he´s down_

Don dándole cariño a los perdedores.

_but i´m ready, yes i´m ready for you_

_i´m standing on my own two feet_

_out of doorway the bullets rip_

_repeating the sound of the beat._

El parque celebrando por llegar a las finales.

_Muy bien hecho todos tenemos la final contra los pinos del norte el equipo de ese tonto de Gene, y quiero ganar, y tenemos un par de horas antes del partido aprovéchenlas._ dijo feliz la maquina de chicles.

_Oye que haces Mordecai?_ pregunto curioso papaleta.

_Voy a invitar a unos amigos_ respondió el pájaro llamando a un numero de su cel.

__Hola quien habla?_ preguntaron por la otra línea._

___Hola señorita CM_ respondió Morodo.

__Hola cariño que se te ofrece?__ pregunto la señora nube.

_Lo que pasa es que estoy en un torneo de baisball y tenemos boletos y quería saber si quería ir toda su familia?_ respondió Mordecai

__Umm un torneo de baisball suena ahhh!__ grito la mama de CJ al ser empujada.

__Mordo dijiste baisball?_ _pregunto el papa de CJ.

_Si eso dije_ dijo el pájaro.

__Cuentas con mi familla__ dijo el señor para colgar el teléfono.

_Prepárense nos vamos al baisball_ dijo muy serio el papa de CJ

_No quiero ir, va a estar el tonto novio de mi hermana_ dijo muy decidido CC.

_Va a haber puestos que venden papas fritas_

_Vamonos!_ dijo emocionado CC.

**En el estadio….**

CJ y su familia ya estaban sentados y de la gran pantalla del estadio salieron uso comentaristas castaños.

_Hoy estamos para ver la gran final entre las bombas Benson y los pinos del este_ dijo un comentarista llamado Darwin.

_Tienes razón promete ser un parido sumamente emocionante_ dijo el otro comentarista llamado Cesar.

_Y antes de empezar iremos tras bastidores para ver como se preparan los jugadores_ dijo Darwin, haciendo que la pantalla vaya con los pinos del este.

_Como verán los pinos haremos explotar a las bombas, si son chicles los masticamos, si son fantasmas llamamos a los caza fantasmas, si son paletas las comemos, si son mapaches los atrapamos, si son musculosos somos mas musculosos, si son yetis los mandamos al trópico, si son cabras hacemos barbacoa y si son pájaros los rostisamos jajjajajjaj_ dijo muy seguro de si Gene el jefe de los pinos del este.

_Que tipo tan engreído_ dijo CM.

_Al parecer los pinos irán con todo, pasemos a ver como van las bombas._ dijo Cesar

_Te despediré ati, y ati, y ati, ati no Don pero si perdemos este juego los LOS DESPEDIRE A TODOS!_ dijo muy irritado Benson sin darse cuenta de la cámara hasta que volteo.

_Eh es broma_ dijo muy apenado Benson.

_Ok le debo una disculpa a tu novio, su jefe si que es un loco._ dijo algo sorprendido CC.

En ese momento había llegado Eylin.

_Hola Eylin quieres sentarte?_ pregunto CJ.

_Claro CJ_ dijo Eylin sentándose.

_Papas , CC ella es Eylin_ dijo CJ

_Mucho gusto_ dijeron los papas de la chica nube.

_Te comerás esa papas?_ pregunto CC._

_No ten_ dijo Eylin.

_Genial me cae bien_ dijo muy feliz CC.

_Y vamos a empezar el partido y los pinos empiezan bateando._ dijo Darwin

_Al parecer el primero en batear será el mismo Gene y el pitcher de las bombas será Mordecai_ dijo Cesar.

_Vamos Mordo_ dijo el papa de CJ_

_Apuesto que falla_ dijo CC.

_Strike 1, strike 2, strike 3, fuera, strike 1 strike 2, strike 3, fuera, strike 1, strike 2 , strike 3 fuera_ dijo Cesar al comentar ya que Mordecai picho a todos de ,manera muy rápida.

Después Skips, Musculoso, y Papaleta (el cual es muy fuerte) anotaron muchos home runs y después de un rato (y con Thomas con 3 pelotas en los cuernos) el parque gano pero ahí empezaron los problemas.

_No es justo_ grito Gene

_Pues ganamos mensos pinos del este_ dijo muy feliz Rigby.

Y cuando Gene quiso quitarle el trofeo a Benson inicio una gran pelea y llegaron las autoridades se llevaron al parque ala cárcel

**Bueno aquí otro capitulo, en el próximo el parque va al jurado y será muy divertido. Cuídense y dejen review.**


	7. El Juicio

**Pido mil y un disculpas por no actualizar me he concentrado en otras historias perdón.**

**Selma-itako: que bueno que te gusto el cap y la canción y mejor no quememos nada **

**Mika kagane: si CC no quiere a Mordo, y perdón si fui muy rápido tus dudas serán respondidas.**

**Guest: si Mordo es medio pervert creo que pasa por una faceta.**

**Pido disculpas si el cap anterior fue rápido, lo que paso es que hicieron una pelea y se llevaron a todos a "bote".**

**Sin más que decir a leer.**

Las cosas habían pasado de manera muy rápida todo el parque (y Don) acababan de entrar al jurado, Mordecai se sintió fatal, ahí estaban CJ su mama y su hermano, eso era lo ultimo que le faltaba quedar como vándalo ante la familia de su novia.

El parque tomo asiento no sin darse cuenta que el equipo de los pinos del este se encontraba sentado al otro lado de la sala la diferencia era que estos estaban acompañados de un sujeto alto con pelo canoso y lentes.

_Iniciemos con este caso, caso numero 7894, los pinos del este contra el parque, proceda el acusador Gorge._ dijo el juez

_Gracias su señoría, señores y señoras del jurado no estoy aquí para castigar a estas por lo sucedido en el partido sino por la calidad moral de estos._ dijo Gorge el hombre que estaba con los pinos.

_Que prosiga el abogado defensor del parque_ dijo el juez.

_Pues me temo que no tenemos_ dijo apenado Benson.

_Si no tienen me temo que tendré que dar un veredicto_ dijo firmemente el juez.

_Eso no tendrá que ser necesario, pido disculpas por mi retraso_ dijo el papa de CJ?!

Si era el estaba de traje y traía un maletín.

_Tranquilo Mordo te sacare a ti a ya tus amigos de esta._

_Muy bien iniciemos._ dijo el juez

_Muy bien les mostrare a todos como son en este parque, llamo al estrado a Benson._ dijo Gorge.

Benson fue al estrado dijo el juramento y todo inicio.

_Señor Benson es cierto que usted es un mal jefe?_ dijo Gorge

_Pues yo no me llamaría mal jefe_

_Pues según los rumores usted es una persona sin paciencia_

_Bueno tal vez no sea la…._

_Y también que grita mucho a sus empleados_

_Les grito porque…..

_Y dicen que usted no da buenas pagas_

_HAGO TODO ESO PORQUE MIS EMPLEADOS SON UNOS FLOJOS Y SABEN QUE ME GUSTA GRITAR QUE LOS DESPEDIRE!_ grito Benson.

_No mas preguntas_ dijo muy complacido Gorge.

_Pido que pase al estrado al señor Gene_ dijo muy firme el señor CK.

Entonces mientras gene pasaba al lado de Fantasmin fingió que fue golpeado.

_Ahhhhh que dolor, ese de una mano me golpeo_ dijo muy "adolorido" Gene.

_Vea jurado la naturaleza salvaje del parque_ dijo muy seguro de si mismo Gorge.

_Seguridad saque al señor Fantasmin de aquí_ dijo el juez.

Ahora la escena es de dos guardias tomando a Fantasmin y llevándoselo_

_Muy bien ahora pido que pase Thomas al estrado_

Thomas pasó y juro.

_Emmm bueno no tengo preguntas para Thomas el me cae muy bien_ dijo Gorge.

_Cierto exento a Thomas de cualquier cargo puede retirarse_ dijo el juez.

Ahora Thomas fue al público.

_Bien ahora que pase el señor Musculoso._ dijo Gorge.

_Señor Musculoso dígame es cierto que usted hace tratos ilegales en el reino de las alitas?_ pregunto Gorge.

_Cla-claro que no_ dijo muy nervioso Musculoso.

_Ah si?, entonces dígame que opina de este video?_ dijo al Gorge al tiempo que sacaba una pantalla y ponía un video.

En este video se muestra a Musculoso de gabardina dándole un fajo de dinero a uno de los empleados del reino de las a litas mientras que este le daba una muy grande dotación de alitas.

Y que dice sobre esto?_ pregunto Gorge.

_Es que tengo hambre y esas alitas son deliciosas!_ dijo llorando Musculoso.

_Objeción su señoría esta atacando psicológicamente al señor Musculoso._ dio el papa de CJ.

_A lugar._

El juicio siguió así con Skips el cual había sido acusado de ser una persona vieja la cual ya debería estar retirada lo cual hizo que todos pensaran que en el parque se esclavizara a los más viejos, y ahora era el turno de Mordecai.

_Señor Mordecia es cierto que usted es un pervertido?_ pregunto Gorge.

_Ddis-disculpe?- pregunto Mordo un tanto sorprendido.

_Para que el jurado lo sepa el señor Mordecai es un pervertido de primera un asqueroso que ve la perversión en donde sea y para probarlo tengo este diario de secundaria_ dijo Gorge.

_Yo Mordecai quiero que sepan que me voy déla secundaria lo que significa que las chicas en especial las que usan shorts deben cuidarse del ardiente Mordo ya que no hay nada mas sexy que chicas que usan shorts XD_ _y con eso el acusador termino de leer.

_y pregunto señor Mordecia esa chica del publico que no es su novia?_ pregunto Gorge.

_Si pero_ en eso el fue interrumpido.

_Y que no lleva unos shorts?_ pregunto dudoso Gorge.

_Si pero_ y otra vez fue interrumpido.

_Aja eso muestra su perversión_ dijo acusadoramente Gorge.

_Objeción señoría mi hija es muy atractiva no e es raro que el joven Mordo tenga "sueños"_ dijo el papa de CJ.

_Papa!_ grito desde el publico CJ.

_Siempre supe que era un pervertido_ dijo apunto de reírse CC.

_Basta no mas preguntas_ dijo Gorge.

_Conque shorts_ dijo en torno burlón Skips.

_Cállate!_ le dijo muy enojado Mordecai.

_Señoría ahora pido que pase el señor Rigby_ dijo Gorge.

_Señor Rigby porque odia a los gatos?_

_Yo no odio a los gatos_ dijo Rigby.

_Entonces como explica esto?_ pregunto el acusador mostrando una serie de fotos donde Rigby estaba pateando y mojando gatos.

_bueno ok odio a los gatos no los soporto_ dijo muy molesto Rugby.

_Miren jurado a esta persona que odia a los gatos es inhumano, y no me refiero al comic_ dijo muy molesto Gorge.

_Objeción muchas personas odian a los gatos- dijo el papa de CJ.

_no a lugar, yo adoro a los gatos._ dijo el juez.

_Ahora, pido calma en esta sal, porque voy a pedir que pase al estrado el ser mas asqueroso de todos, la mente criminal del parque, una persona cuya maldad debe ser medida en kilómetros, una persona cuya fuerza es gigantesca por lo cual aquellos que se consideren débiles deben irse ahora_ dijo el acusador con un tono de voz muy frió.

_yo me voy_ dijo un tipo sumamente fuerte.

_Pido que pase al estrado el señor Papaleta!_ dijo el acusador Gorge.

_Señor Papaleta disfruto de lo que paso en el campo de baisball?_ pregunto el acusador.

_Si me pareció muy divertido_ dijo el hijo del dueño del parque.

_Vean señores la mente criminal de este señor, por lo cual le pido al jurado que diga su veredicto._ dijo ya desesperado el acusador.

_Jurado tiene un veredicto?_ pregunto el juez.

_Si nosotros ponemos a los acusados como inocentes_ dijo uno del jurado.

_Pero porque?_ pregunto muy sorprendido el acusador.

_Porque estas personas son buenas_ dijo la persona del jurado.

Pero de lo que no nos damos cuenta es que estas personas tiene cupones en sus espaldas del reino de las alitas, cupones que traía Musculoso.

Y con esto vemos que el parque se escapa de todas.

**Bueno aquí esta el cap 7 espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Para que lo sepan inhumanos es un comic de marvel de humanos cambiados genéticamente por aliens que les dio poderes.**

**Me tardare un poco en actualizar porque tengo que actualizar otra historia y ver de un proyecto de escritura. Cuídense dejen review.**


End file.
